Aparição oportuna
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Não é todo dia que oportunidades passam duas vezes em sua frente. Sendo assim, o melhor a ser feito é aproveita-la. Ao menos, é nisso que Neji acredita.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Aparição oportuna**

Tardes no shopping eram ótimas para relaxar em um sábado à tarde. Embora para muitos a movimentação pudesse parecer estressante, para ela não o era. Tenten adorava. Vitrines, um par de sapatos novos – que nem sempre eram para ela - e uma xícara de chocolate quente sempre foi suficiente para mandar o estresse do escritório para bem longe.

- A...tchin!

-Saúde, senhorita! – a vendedora lhe direcionara

- Obrigada, Suzana – respondeu enquanto procurava um lenço em sua bolsa – Acho que o resfriado acabou me pegando – continuara com um muxoxo.

- Levará a sandália?

- Sim e...Embrulhe para presente!

- Oh, claro! – a funcionária respondeu enquanto se encaminhava para o balcão.

- Senhorita Tenten? – mal Suzana saíra e uma voz surgiu atrás de si.

.

- Sim? – ao se virar, não teve como ocultar sua felicidade. Era Seu Aroldo, gerente da loja e grande amigo de sua família. – Seu Aroldo!

- Venha, garota! Dê-me um abraço daqueles! – e abriu os braços para recebê-la. O quantitativo de cabelos brancos que ainda restara em sua cabeça denunciavam sua vasta idade. No entanto, apesar dessa, jamais perdera a vivacidade de um garoto.

- É sempre bom revê-lo! Aposto que minha tia adoraria estar aqui! – não conseguiu conter o riso tímido.

- Ah, aquela mulher! Ela ainda me tira do sério! Da última vez em que esteve aqui, discutiu com 3 de minhas funcionárias e ainda me chamou de velho muquirana!

- Seu Aroldo...O senhor sabe o que penso sobre essa história! – e ajeitava a gravata do senhor – Ela o deseja! Aposto que quer passar o resto de seus dias ao seu lado!

- Nem em sonho, menina! Nem em sonho! Aquela dinossaura!

-Está vendo? Mal saíram para um encontro e já criaram apelidos carinhosos! – sua gargalhada era saudosa.

- Oras! Veja se esqueça desses dois velhos! E como estão as coisas no escritório, pequena advogada?

- Corridas, pra variar. – Tenten lamentava-se por esse lhe render grandes olheiras e cansaço.

- Mas não o suficiente para lhe tirar tamanha beleza! Veja como estás! Magnífica como sua mãe! E esse sobretudo vermelho...Lhe cai tão bem!

- Seu Aroldo! Minha tia não gostaria nem um pouco desses galanteios! – e endireitou os óculos fundo de garrafa que o senhor deixava na ponta do nariz – Vamos! Endireite esses óculos!

- Oh, agora ficou mais bela! – brincou dando tapinhas nas mãos da jovem.

- Senhorita! – a vendedora se aproximara com a sacola – Aqui está seu embrulho!

- Ainda preciso pagar, Suzana!

- Não precisa, pois a senhora tinha créditos na loja.

- Tinha?

- Sua tia, Tenten – fora Aroldo quem se pronunciara – Aquela velha gastadora ao menos serviu para algo – grunhiu.

- Está vendo, Suzana? Ainda se casam!

A vendedora nada respondeu, mas o riso abafado lhe confidenciou a diversão com a idéia.

- Já vou! Boa tarde a todos!

- Tchau, Tenten! Boas compras!

Ao sair da loja e olhar para o relógio, Tenten concluiu que aquele seria o momento ideal para tomar seu chocolate quente. Afinal, o cheiro que vinha da cafeteria começava a lhe entorpecer. Era viciante e alimentar tal vício lhe causava tamanho prazer.

Ao inalar o cheiro de chocolate, a jovem levantou triunfante a cabeça e se preparou para dar o primeiro passo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- Marrie, espere! Você pode causar um...

Ao escutar a estranha movimentação, Tenten procurou de onde vinha o falatório.

Tragicamente, o falatório cavalgou em sua direção.

- AAAAAAAAAH!

- ...Acidente. – uma voz masculina se procunciara.

- Moça! Desculpa, moça! Moça! Você está bem? – a criança lhe sacudia.

- Marrie, se você continuar sacudindo a moça, ela pode acabar se machucando.

- Eu estou bem! – com o dedo indicador em riste, Tenten anunciava sua cômica resistência – Eu estou ótima! Apenas...deitada no meio de um shopping movimentado, mas bem! E você, jovenzinha? Não se machucou? – voltara sua atenção para a criança sentada sobre sua barriga.

- Você pergunta se ela está bem? Essa atentadinha te atropela, senta sobre a senhorita e...Você _ainda_ se preocupa em saber se ela está bem?

- Eu não deveria?

- Moça, não ligue para ele. – a criança lhe dirigiu – Ele nunca teve jeito com moças bonitas como a senhora. – e se aproximou do ouvido de Tenten – É por isso que ainda ta solteiro.

- Marrie!

A criança petrificou enquanto Tenten procurava controlar o riso.

- Si-sim, titio?

- Eu escutei, mocinha! – o cabelo do homem a sua frente balançou com o manejo de sua cabeça, logo após o olhar de reprovação.

- Er...Se vocês não se importam...Seria interessante que terminássemos essa conversa em outro lugar...As pessoas estão começando a me olhar de forma estranha...Sabe, não é muito comum encontrar pessoas estiradas no chão. – Tenten rira desconcertada.

- Me desculpe, senhorita! Me desculpe pelo ocorrido – o homem caiu em si e prontamente foi ajudá-la a se levantar – É que minha irmã pediu que eu trouxesse minha sobrinha ao shopping, mas eu não esperava que...Algo assim pudesse acontecer...Er, você sabe, as crianças de hoje em dia são muito enérgicas!

- Sem problemas....?

- Neji, Hyuuga Neji! – lhe estendeu a mão em um cumprimento firme após tê-la levantado do chão. – E essa é Marrie.

Tenten se divertiu deveras com o gracejo que Marrie fizera ao segurar as laterais do vestido e lhe fazer uma reverência.

- Me chamo Tenten! – apresentou-se enquanto afagava as melenas negras da jovenzinha.

- Veja, Tenten, como posso lhe desculpar?

- Não se preocupe com isso! Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que se é atropelado por uma criança tufão, não é Marrie?

- A única! – e num gesto típico de patriota, a menina bateu duas vezes com a mão direita sobre o próprio peito.

A mais velha não sabia se ria da menina ou da cara de vergonha do homem a sua frente que, a cada pronunciamento de Marrie, tampava o rosto com uma de suas mãos.

- Bom, se não se importam, preciso ir. Foi um prazer conhecê-los! Tchau! – e voltara a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Tchau! – Neji acenou e em seguida direcionou o olhar para Marrie que lhe olhava com reprovação .- O que foi?

- Você não vai fazer nada?

- Como assim?

- Não a achou bonita?

- Sim...Mas...Algo me diz que seu rosto não me é estranho...

- Então...?

- Então o que?

- Faça alguma coisa, tio!

- Ei, espera! – Neji a chamou.

- Sim? – a morena retornou ao local que antes estivera

- Tenten...Mitsashi Tenten, é você?

- Já nos conhecíamos?

- Não acredito! Meu nome não lhe é familiar, cabecinha de panda?

- Não creio. – sua feição mudou para o tédio – Hyuuga Neji, o lutador prodígio. Como pude me esquecer de um ego maior do que esse shopping?

- Ora, ora...Vejo que não mudou nada. As palavras ferinas permanecem, não é?

- Tenten, - uma voz angelical cessou parcialmente aquela batalha – vocês já se conheciam?

- Pequena Marrie, seu tio e eu lutávamos na mesma escola de artes marciais. – a morena se abaixou para que pudesse conversar na altura da menina

- Isso é verdade, titio?

- Sim, meu bem.

- Espere,Marrie. – Tenten começou a refletir – Se esse crápula é o seu tio, então...Sua mãe é a ...Hinata?

- Sim!!!

- Ah, caramba! – e a abraçou– Como você é linda, menina! Tanto quanto sua mãe!

- Se continuar assim, você vai acabar sufocando minha sobrinha

- Cala a boca, Neji. – e lhe deu língua pelas costas da menina que abraçava.

- Você conhece minha mãe?

- Éramos melhores amigas! Fazíamos tudo juntas! Só que...Eu fui estudar fora do país e...Acabamos perdendo o contato. – murmurou tristemente.

- Para minha felicidade, obviamente. – Neji completou.

- Tio! – Marie o repreendeu

- Desculpa, desculpa – ele riu.

- Marrie, o que acha de me fazer um favor? – Tenten sugeriu.

- Sim!

- Nada de corromper minha sobrinha, panda.

- Ignore seu tio recalcado, Marrie. Pegue. – e lhe estendeu um cartão - Esse é o meu telefone. Você pode, por favor, entregá-lo à sua mãe? Acredito que ela logo reconhecerá de quem se trata.

- Claro! Cumprirei essa missão, bonita Tenten!

- Bom, agora preciso ir. Tchau, Marrie! – e deu outro abraço apertado na garotinha – E...tchau pra você também. – deu as costas e se afastou.

- Tio Neji...Tio Nejii...Ô, tio Neji!

- Sim, Marrie! – por mais que tentasse se concentrar no que a menina dizia, Neji não conseguia tirar os olhos da figura feminina que acabara de cruzar seu caminho pela segunda vez.

– Veja, ela esqueceu uma de suas sacolas e...Sua carteira. – a menina apontou para o chão.

–Interessante...

- Tio Neji...- a menina falava com temor – Você me dá medo...

Uma gota pesou sobre o cenho do rapaz.

-

-

-

-

- Ótimo! Perdi minha carteira sabe-se lá onde! – a morena bradava pela casa enquanto procurava a carteira dentro de suas bolsas. – A sorte foi que eu estava com dinheiro extra no bolso da calça para pagar o estacionamento! A sorte!

Vencida pelo cansaço, largou-se sobre o sofá e ligou a televisão. Não obstante, para piorar de vez o dia, ligou para a pizzaria e pediu uma pizza família. Afinal, se era pra estragar, que estragasse com honrosas calorias!

Trinta minutos após a ligação e o interfone do apartamento tocou.

- Senhorita Tenten? – o porteiro falara do outro lado.

- Pois não?

- Tem um rapaz aqui...

- Ah, deve ser a minha pizza! Pode mandar subir!

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, José! A pizza pode parecer grande demais pra mim, mas nada pode impedir uma mulher com fome!

- Sim, senhorita.

Não demorou cinco minutos e já pôde ouvir batidas na porta do apartamento.

- Já vai!

Correu para encontrar as chaves e em seguida abrir a porta.

- Vocês realmente cumprem o horário prometido! Estou impressionada com o serviço de...Neji? – o ânimo que havia em sua voz se esvaiu e deu lugar, mais uma vez, ao tédio.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar, Tenten? Eu estou com sua pizza!

- Claro, Neji. O fato deu desejar te ver empalado, em praça pública, com uma lingüiça toscana em nada afetaria a satisfação de tê-lo em minha casa.

- Bom saber, pandinha. – disse enquanto analisava o cômodo. – A propósito, belíssimo apartamento.

- Obrigada. – respondia enquanto fechava a porta - Bom, já que está aqui...Sente-se. Vou pegar os talheres.

- Você está me convidando para comer pizza, Tenten?

- Por favor, não me faça mudar de idéia. - por mais que demonstrasse insatisfação, a implicância que um sempre cultivou para o outro, com o tempo, se transformou em um hobby.

- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. - Neji riu com a brincadeira entre ambos.

- Enquanto arrumo a mesa, aceita uma taça de vinho, Neji?

- Sim, por favor. Onde posso pegar as taças?

- Me acompanhe até a cozinha.

- Er...Devo mencionar que Hinata ficou muito feliz em receber notícias suas.

- Sério? De verdade? Isso me deixa tão animada!

- Aquela garota ama sua amizade.

- Sim, éramos muito unidas. – e passou a divagar sobre o passado – Antes que me esqueça, acho que eu deveria perguntar: Como você descobriu meu endereço?

- Sua carteira.

-Ah, o shopping. Se e tivesse suspeitado.

Distraída em seus devaneios, a morena não percebeu quando o outro se aproximava.

- Você mudou, sabia? – Neji sussurrou às costas dela.

- Os anos passam, não é mesmo? – riu e respondeu em desconcerto àquela pergunta.

- Sim...Mas essa sua rebeldia nunca deixou de me atrair.

- Co-Como? – tudo o que ele dizia a deixava perturbada

- Surpresa, Tenten? – a provocou enquanto se afastava para pegar a taça de vinho que ela acabara de encher - Há coisas que o tempo não apaga e...Não há quem nos faça revelar a verdade.

- Por que agora, Neji?

- Não acha que o tempo em que estudou fora foi suficiente para me torturar? Para me fazer refletir sobre minha idiotice de garoto em nunca lhe falar a verdade? Logo...Quando houve o incidente no shopping, não pude deixar a chance escapar por uma segunda vez.

- Não acredito em você, Neji. – disse enquanto passava, ao seu lado, com a toalha de mesa para cobrir a mesa da sala.

- Ah, não? – e bebeu o último gole de vinho da taça.

- Não.

- E se eu fizer isso? – a puxou pelo pulso esquerdo e a prensou entre a parede, colocando uma de suas pernas entre as dela.

- Qualquer um o poderia fazê-lo. – disse em desespero pela maneira como ele mantinha o rosto tão perto do seu e a encarava tão densamente.

- E qualquer um poderia lhe ser tão transparente com o olhar? – agora, seus lábios roçavam lentamente sobre os dela.

- Tal...Talvez. – Tenten se encontrava ofegante.

- E se...- sem dar espaço para reagir, Neji entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios de cabelo da nuca da morena e, para que a pudesse ouvir gemer, os puxou delicadamente. Em seguida, roubou os lábios a sua frente para si. De início, foi sutil. Deixou que ela se acostumasse com a sensação de o ter tão perto de si e...Porque ele também queria saborear a pureza de ter os lábios apenas colados; estender o momento ao máximo; sentir a respiração quente e ofegante que ela emanava.

Apesar dos pesares, ele era um homem apaixonado. Só lhe invadiria a boca se ela assim o permitisse. O que, felizmente , o pegou de surpresa. Pouco a pouco, Tenten deixou a boca entreaberta enquanto levava, sutilmente, seus dedos aos contornos do rosto de Neji.

De fato, não mais haveria o que omitisse o que ambos nutriam um pelo outro. Os beijos trocados passaram a ser repletos de volúpia.

- Isso até parece cena de filme – Tenten sussurrou.

- Impossível! – Neji exaltou-se – Quase me matas com beijos assim e quer que eu acredite que isso seja uma cena de filme?

- Mas...Nós mal começamos, gênio. – e mordiscou o lábio inferior do moreno de longas melenas.

- Tenten...

- Hum...- e gemia com os carinhos que ela mesma fazia nele.

- Acho que vou desmaiar. - foi a única coisa que tivera tempo de lhe dizer.

- Hã?Neji? - ela não acreditaria no que ouviu se não tivesse que sustentá-lo - Ai, como pesa! E depois dizem que é um gênio! Só se for da frescura...Só pode.

Com muito custo, Tenten conseguiu levá-lo até o quarto e depositá-lo sobre sua cama. Internamente, não queria admitir, mas Neji a fazia muito bem e...Tudo aquilo foi tão de repente. Não sabia o que esperar daquela aventura. Preocupações imateriais a parte, Tenten começara a se indagar sobre o fato de Neji ter alguma doença grave ou algo parecido. Aquele desmaio a preocupou.

- Bom, enquanto isso, vou preparar algo para que ele possa comer quando acordar já que...Minha querida pizza deve estar fria. - e saiu choramingando pelo quarto.

-

-

-

-

Como aquele homem conseguia estressá-la! Quando finalmente resolveu não mais implicar com ela e se declarar, a criatura vai...E desmaia. Logo, mal se passaram cinco minutos e ela escutou passos masculinos em sua cozinha.

Dessa vez, não perderia tempo e o colocaria na parede! Se tivesse alguma doença, teria que falar a verdade.

- Hyuuga Neji, trate de me dizer o que aconteceu naquela sala! Você é louco? Por que não me contou se tinha algum problema cardíaco ou algo do gênero? Você está doente, Neji? Anda! Me fala a verdade!

Perigosamente, recém saído do banho e com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, Neji se aproximava cada vez mais da mulher enfurecida.

- Hyuuga Neji! Eu exijo saber a verdade!

- A verdade? – e apoiou as mãos em cada lado da cintura da mulher a sua frente.

- Sim, a verdade. E não me venha com seus galanteios baratos. – em seguida, cruzou os braços num gesto de reprovação.

- A verdade é que...- em um puxão firme juntou a cintura dela à sua – Não esperava que você tivesse um efeito tão grande sobre mim. Não sei explicar muito bem. – sussurrava com voz rouca sobre o pescoço da morena - Apenas sei que você é tão quente a ponto de me deixar inconsciente. Literalmente, Tenten.

Após essa última sentença, a mulher não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Você não existe, Neji!

- Eu existo, Tenten. Eu preciso existir pra poder ficar o maior tempo possível do seu lado. Na verdade...Acho que você ainda não entendeu o quanto gosto de você, entendeu?

- Claro que eu en...- antes que pudesse terminar a sentença, lentamente o moreno escorregou suas mãos até a base do pescoço de Tenten e a puxou para si, tomando seus lábios.

- Ta vendo? Eu não desmaiei dessa vez. – disse ofegante, assim que se separaram – Acho que já estou mais preparado para suportar seus efeitos sobre mim.

Tenten não conseguia responder nada. Apenas gargalhava gostosamente.

- Você ri demais, mulher. – e atacou o pescoço diante de si – Quero agora transformar seus risos em gemidos. Será que consigo?

- Muito difícil, senhor prodígio irritante. – dizia enquanto passeava a mão pelos ombros lardos de Neji.

- Será mesmo, Pandinha? – e a pegando no colo, caminhou até o quarto. – Por sinal, devo dizer o quão macia é sua cama. Se pudesse, gastaria dias e dias nela.

- Se quiser, posso vendê-la para você.

- Com toda a certeza a compraria – e chegando no quarto, a depositou sobre os lençóis – mas com a condição de que você viesse junto com ela. Aliás, como poderia gastar dias e dias se não a tivesse deitada nela?

- Neji! – o reprimiu ,entre risos, envergonhada.

- Não entendo o porquê de ainda rires já que...Estás em desvantagem. Veja sua situação – e apontou para ela que, deitada em sua cama, se encontrava muito bem vestida – e olha a minha situação. – esse, por sua vez, se encontrava sentado, com uma perna sobre cada lado da cintura da morena e..Coberto apenas por uma toalha.

Lentamente, as mãos masculinas se prontificaram em abrir botão por botão a blusa branca que Tenten trajava. A cada botão aberto, um beijo era depositado sobre a pele.

- Tens a pele tão macia.

Ela nada respondia. Apenas sorria para ele.

Em seguida, tratou de despojá-la da calça jeans que lhe cobria as pernas torneadas.

- Como sonhei com essa imagem, Tenten. Como!

Para pedir permissão para retirar as peças que restavam, ele voltou a sentar sobre sua cintura, segurou as duas mãos da morena e curvou-se para lhe beijar a boca. Mais do que um beijo, tal ato representava sua súplica.

- Hummm...Neji...- suspirava com os beijos que agora ele direcionava para pescoço e colo. Juntamente, é claro, a algumas mordidas.

- Hum...Excelente. Vejo que consegui arrancar os primeiros gemidos.

- Neji, Neji...Nunca me subestime. Até o final da noite, você estará repetindo meu nome em frenesi. – em seguida, o empurrou de seu colo e lançou seu corpo sobre o dele.

- E agora? – provocava pressionando seu corpo sobre o dele, o qual já se demonstrava muito vivo. – Vai suplicar?

- Tenten!

- Sim, gosto da maneira como soa meu nome. Aliás, o tempo que ficou treinando fez muito bem ao seu corpo. – enquanto o testava, deslizava as unhas pelo tórax trabalhado o fazendo gemer mais e mais.

- Tenten, acho que não posso mais agüentar. – ele confessou.

- Estava apenas esperando que dissesse isso. – carinhosamente, deitou-se ao lado dele numa demonstração de que, a partir daquele momento, ele poderia controlar a situação.

Antes que consumassem a relação, Neji a surpreendeu.

- Muito obrigado, Tenten. – falou entre beijos

- Pelo que?

- Por me deixar provar o significado de "Eu te amo".

* * *

Hey, babies! Uma One transloucada para matar as saudades do fft! Espero que gostem! Ah! Em breve estarei de férias! ( lê-se : Mau Hábito será atualizada!)

Ah, devo comentar que a fic foi feita num surto de criatividade e , ainda, não foi revisada. Sendo assim, vocês podem encontrar erros.

Beijos açucarados,

Uchiha Yuuki


End file.
